Babies Can't Talk Inside Tummies
by SaryWinchester
Summary: Tristan enjoys feeling his baby sister kick inside his dad's tummy. Wincest/Mpreg/AU


A/N: Hey guys, here's a small timestamp to my Fairytale and Dreams Verse. This is for **fungirl33 **who wanted to see a fic where Dean is out for a little bit, while Sam and Tristan are sitting on the couch watching television waiting for him to come back. During that time, Sam asks Tristan if he wants to feel his sister kick. And when he does, Sam discovers how much Tristan loves to feel his his sister move. Hope this is what you wanted girly! :)

Warnings: Wincest (Don't like it, don't read it!), Mpreg, AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Supernatural world, including the boys. They're all Kripke's. I do own Tristan.

Readers:

****

hotshow:

Thanks! :)

**

* * *

**

**Babies Can't Talk Inside Tummies**

"Hey Sammy Imma head out and get dinner. Do you need anything?" Dean stood next to the couch where Sam and Tristan were.

"We're out of pickles and strawberry yogurt." Sam looked at his son. "You want anything Peanut?"

The little boy thought about it and shook his head, "No, I's want stwabewy yogurt too."

"No pickles with yours right champ?" Dean chuckled.

Tristan's faced scrunched up, "Eww gross."

"It ain't that bad. It actually tastes pretty good." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Whatever you say babe, I'll be back." He rushed out of the house, not wanting to be the cause of a cranky hormonal little brother.

Sam and Tristan settled down to watch a movie that Alex had bought Tristan. Sam was completely healed from his fall. Tristan had finally stopped feeling guilty about the accident. Sam and Dean had kept reassuring their son till he believed it. Now he was more careful around his pregnant father.

Sam had his arm around his son and a hand on his belly when he felt his daughter kick, "Hey Peanut you wanna feel your little sister kick." He smiled.

"Sister awake?" Tristan perked up.

Sam nodded, he took his son's hand and placed it on his belly. The two waited a few seconds till they felt a flutter. Tristan's eyes lit up.

"Sister say hi!" Tristan's smile was blinding. He left his hand on Sam's tummy. "Hi Baby!" He giggled when his sister kicked in response.

The movie was forgotten, Sam watched lovingly. He loved the way his son talked to his little sister. He'd only talked to her once before and that was when he had first felt her move. Sam suspected that there would be more belly conversations in the future. He ruffled his son's hair, laughing when the little boy scowled.

"Did I interrupt ya'?"

"No, I's finished." Tristan layed his head on his father's belly and looked up at him.

"So what did your sister say?" He carded his fingers through his son's hair, as he relaxed on the couch.

"Silly daddy she can't talks yet. She in tummy." The little boy giggled.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah silly me." He felt another kick.

"She no hurt you daddy?" Tristan rubbed where Adrianna had kicked.

He shook his head, "No baby, she's not hurting me."

"'Kay." He went back to talking and rubbing Sam's belly.

That's the scene Dean found when he returned with their dinner. He quietly placed the brown bag on the kitchen table then joined his three loves in the living room.

"Hey you two what's goin' on?" Dean sat down next to his son and pulled him onto his lap.

"Sister say hi." Tristan smiled up at him.

"Really? She can talk to you?" Dean raised a brow and tried to hide a smile.

Tristan rolled his eyes and sighed, "No daddy De she kicked." He shook his head at both of his fathers' silliness.

"Oh my bad Mr. Attitude." Dean poked his son on his ticklish side, which earned him a giggle.

Sam laughed, "That was all pure you De."

"Mhmm, but that eye roll was all you Sammy." He stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold." He stood up with Tristan in his arms, after he adjusted his son to his hip he helped Sam to stand.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand before he could take a step, "Love you Dean." He placed a kiss on his plump lips.

Dean smiled and squeezed his hand, "Love you too Sammy."

"Food!" Tristan interrupted them. "I's wanna talks to Sister after we eats."

The brothers laughed at their son's anxiousness. Dean was reminded of himself when his mother was pregnant with Sam. He was always found talking to his baby brother and rubbing wherever he would kick.

"Okay okay Peanut, we're going." Dean led them to the food. He chuckled. "You'll talk to your non-talking baby sister soon enough."

"Yay!" The little boy couldn't wait to talk to his sister and feel her kick again.

**The End**


End file.
